


Koko

by curiousscientistkae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, idk what else to tag this as tbh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Attempt to write longer Rangshi/Avatar stuff. Headcanon on Kyoshi's daughter, Koko. How she is found and taken in by he Avatar.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Koko

**Author's Note:**

> I am still figuring out how to write these characters and this is the first time I am doing something a little longer for them so yeeee. Hopefully its already. Might be a little fast? idk I just wrote it for fun and I love the headcanon that Koko is adopted so I just did a take on it. Either way, enjoy
> 
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated

The world is sweltering as summer grips this area of the Earth Kingdom tightly. The humidity is so thick, you could cut it with a knife. There are no clouds in sight. Only a clear, bright blue sky hangs above the world. There will be no rains to attempt to cool the world off, even for the briefest of moments. Many seek shelter in any shade they can find, use makeshift fans to create a small breeze, or attempt to douse themselves in water even if the sun quickly burns it all off. Anything to survive the heat wave. 

Kyoshi walks through the village, her eyes scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary. Not much at the moment. Many of the buildings are spread out, leaving gaps for people to stroll in. Most of those who call this little, semi middle of nowhere place home just try to make it through the day and not suffer heat stroke. Many do not put much effort into trying to get her to buy something or talk to the Avatar, conserving their energy. 

No one seems to be wanting to do much of anything really. Makes things a little easier for her walkabout the village. From the messages that have been received and from what she has been told from Jinpa, there have been some whispers of plots of attack. Kyoshi has yet to find anyone of the sorts, maybe the intel was wrong. Or maybe Rangi, who has taken a different section to cover more ground, has found something.

Kyoshi is so focused on seeking out others she fails to notice a small body appearing out of thin air in front of her. At the last moment, her eyes catch the figure and she comes to a halt, saving herself from tripping and the other person from being crushed under her tall frame. Standing right below her is a small girl. In the blinding light, it is hard to make the child out.

“Um...hello?” Kyoshi says, not knowing what else to do. She removes her eyes from the child for a moment, searching for any possible parental figures. No one. No one is rushing to catch up to their child. No one’s shouts are filling the air, trying to call them back. Any souls around are a distance away, looking in a different direction. Where did she come from? Slowly, the Avatar turns her head back downward. 

The second she looks down, she catches the glint of sunlight bouncing off her fan. It lands directly on her eyes, blinding her for the briefest of moments. Kyoshi winches, blinking back the light. The second her sight returns to normalcy, the first thing she sees is the child darting off down the dirt path. Then, she spots one of her fans in the girl’s hands. 

“Hey!” Kyoshi shouts. Without a second thought, she books it. 

For someone well past half her size, the kid runs  _ fast.  _ Her head start in a moment of blindness does not help either. Kyoshi races after her, entering a more sparse area. Those that lurk around pay little attention to the chase that is going on in their streets, only looking up for a brief moment before going back to their work. The Avatar begins to shrink the gap between her and the child. However, the girl suddenly makes a sharp right, dust kicking up behind her. Kyoshi turns herself, nearly having her feet come out from under from the quick movement, and follows suit. The alley she finds herself in is short. It does not take long for it to end, a stonewall blocking the path. The child seems surprised. Either this is new or the child is not from here. 

Kyoshi slows to a halt, keeping a good distance between her and the girl. Without the light blocking her vision, she can get a better look at who stole her fan. The child, no older than seven, keeps herself as close as possible to the wall, almost becoming one with it. She has dark brown hair that brushes against her shoulders and looks like it has not been combed in a while. There are some nicks on her lightly tanned skin and her clothes are covered in dirt. Her eyes, almost the same shade as her hair, stay locked on Kyoshi. She can see a fire in them as she refuses to back down. But there is something else. Something that is all too familiar.

“Hey,” Kyoshi says in a soft voice. She kneels down, shirking her height greatly. “I am not going to hurt you.”

The girl’s eyes stay locked on the Avatar, the scared look never leaving. Kyoshi slowly begins to dig through her bag on her side with one hand, leaving her other out in the open. The girl watches intently, waiting for something to happen. 

“Are you hungry?” Kyoshi asks, continuing to keep her voice low. This perks the girl up. Lights form in her dark eyes and she pulls away a couple inches from the wall.  _ Good,  _ Kyoshi thinks,  _ She isn’t still trying to get away.  _ The Avatar needs that fan but this girl seems to need something more than an inanimate object.

Finally, Kyoshi’s fingers find what she is looking for. They wrap around the smooth, round object. The Avatar pulls out a bright red apple. Rangi had given it to her, among other things. When they split apart, her long time girlfriend made sure she had some food. But this child needs it more than she.

“I can give this to you, if you want it. But you have to give me back that fan. It’s really important to me.”

The girl looks her over, hesitant at the offer. Kyoshi understands this full well. The Avatar wonders how many times this child could have been betrayed when a hand was reached out. She shudders at the old memories she has struggled to bury trying to resurface. Hunger, however, wins over the child. Slowly, the girl steps her way closer to Kyoshi, every inch forward her eyes never shift away. When within arms length, Kyoshi sticks out her free hand. The girl looks at it before slowly placing the fan in her palm. 

“Thank you,” Kyoshi says. She plops the fruit into the free hands of the girl. “As promised.”

The girl’s eyes widen, as if she cannot believe this is real. She looks at Kyoshi once more and when the Avatar nods, she begins chowing down on the apple, nearly inhaling it. Kyoshi watches her, feeling her heart strings being tugged at. While it may have been years ago, sometimes it feels like only yesterday did she have no one in the world. By the looks of it, this girl must be the same age as her when Kelsang found her in the same boat. Something whispers in the back of her mind not to leave her alone. 

“Are you thirsty?” Kyoshi asks. Already the girl has finished half of the apple. If she doesn’t slow down, she will definitely get a stomachache. The girl pauses her eating and gives a small nod. An idea pops into Kyoshi’s, hoping to win the girl’s trust even more. She opens her water skin, a gift given to her by Kirima, and uses her waterbending. 

The girl almost drops her apple in her shock and awe, her mouth open wide. Kyoshi can’t help but chuckle a little. It always warms her heart to see a child light up at the sight of her suddenly bending a different element than what her appearance says. She plays around with it for a few moments before putting it back in her skin and handing it to the child. The girl snaps out of her shock and takes the container, happily drinking the water down. 

“You know who I am?” Kyoshi says after the girl has had her fill. She blows a small gust of wind at her, just in case. The girl nods, giggling as the air nips her skin and eyes as bright as stars. She hands back the water skin. “Are...you alone?” Again, the girl nods. Though, very slowly. The Avatar chews the inside of her cheek. 

She wonders if there is anything else she can do for the girl. Find anyone who could take the girl in or see if she has any other family members. But by the looks of her and the lack of reaction from others, there is no one. Her heart is tugged more, thinking back to her own childhood. What would she have done if Kelsang never took her under her wing? This child is all alone in the world like she was. There is no way she can just leave her here. Taking her back, maybe she and Rangi can find a more permanent home. 

“I can take you somewhere safe. Somewhere with a lot of food and water. Nice people also. Do you want to come with me?”

The girl blinks, surprise washing over her face. She thinks for several moments before nodding once more. A small, soft smile spreads across the Avatar’s face. “Can you tell me your name?”

“K-Koko…” the girl squeaks out, so quietly Kyoshi nearly misses it.

“Nice to meet you, Koko.” Kyoshi sticks out her hand. Koko slowly reaches out and places her own small hand in the older woman’s. There is a moment, a flash, as she takes her hand where she finds herself as a child once more. Looking at the soft, kind, grey eyes of Kelsang as she became his daughter. For a brief moment, the Avatar thinks of that moment playing out with Koko. Quickly, however, she pushes it out of her mind. There are better people to call family.

* * *

Rangi pinches the bridge of her nose, her eyes squeezed shut. Koko clings to Kyoshi’s leg, only sticking out the top of her head to peer at the sight in front of her. The Avatar waits for an answer from her girlfriend about the little “surprise” she has brought back. After a moment, the firebender lowers her arm and opens her bronze eyes. 

“Are you sure she is alone, Kyoshi?” Rangi asks. “No one at all came forward to say they were her guardian?”

“No. No one really seemed to care,” Kyoshi replies. She looks down at Koko still hiding behind her leg. The second Rangi had looked at her, the girl sought shelter here. Kyoshi is not lying when she tells Rangi she tried. Most people when the Avatar asked about Koko just scoffed. It became uncomfortable and she had to stop her search. “She hasn’t told me much other than her name and that she is alone.”

“And what are we supposed to do? You know how hard it is to take care of a child?”

Kyoshi looks back at her. “We don’t have to forever. Only until we can find a better place for her. Your mother could help us. Jinpa even, he loves kids. Anyone really. And, Rangi, I couldn’t just leave her there on the streets all by herself.”

Rangi’s face softens and recognition registers in her eyes. Kyoshi does not speak much of her childhood even with her girlfriend. Some nights, however, when the Avatar cannot sleep, she breaks her silence. Regardless, the firebender knows enough. Rangi inhales deeply, holding it in her chest for a moment, before exhaling. 

“Okay. We can talk to my mother and see if she has any ideas of what to do.” Rangi shifts her gaze at the smaller girl. Koko dips behind Kyoshi fully, attempting to become invisible. The firebender rolls her eyes before walking towards her girlfriend's side and kneels down on the ground so she can be at eye level with the child. “No stealing anything else. I am giving you one warning, okay?”

Koko looks up at Kyoshi, a questioning look on her face. The Avatar gives her a reassuring smile and nod. Koko turns her attention back at the firebender and makes a small noise of agreement. 

“Right. There is nothing else for us to do here. Let’s go.”

* * *

No one really knows what to make of Koko. For starters, suddenly having a child in everyone’s care is something no one was expecting. It is one hell of a curve-ball to have such a young spirit in the house. In the several days of living with the Avatar and her companions, the girl’s personality begins to surface. 

Koko is curious, always seeming to be found looking over someone’s shoulder to see what they are doing, no matter if they want to be alone or not. There is a streak of stubbornness in her, digging her heels into the ground and refusing to move when not wanting to do something. While she can have a suspicious look on her face whenever someone does something nice for her, just waiting to be betrayed, once you get past that wall, there is a warm, bubbly, and fiery girl. Koko has brought a new life to the household.

Hei-ran has the most experience with caring for a child. Not only has she raised Rangi almost completely by herself, her many years as headmistress under her belt helps keep surprises to a minimum. She is quick to reel in Koko when caught doing something she shouldn’t, like trying to get close to a slumbering Yingyong. Everyone has their hands full with the little girl. 

Trying to find anyone to take Koko in is not an easy feat. Some are unwilling to have another mouth to feed. Others just by a quick glance, Kyoshi and Rangi know will not be a good match, far from it. The times Koko tags along, she tends to stay close to the older women. She doesn't like leaving their sides in the slightest. Whenever someone gets to close, she ducks right behind one of their legs. After trying and failing so many times, everyone decides on a break. 

During the down time, Kyoshi finds Koko with Hei-ran in a little room in the back corner of the building. The older woman is in the process of teaching the small girl some basic training exercises. So far, there have been no signs of Koko being able to bend anything. Though, that doesn’t stop her from taking some joy learning from the firebender and pretending to be one. Watching her do some squats, the Avatar can see Koko’s dark eyes bright and full of joy. It warms Kyoshi’s heart to see that as well as the wide smile on her face. 

When Rangi appears, who joins her girlfriend in watching the sight, Hei-ran takes notice of the new pair in the room. 

“That is enough for today,” Hei-ran tells Koko. “You did well today.”

“Thank you, Ms. Hei-ran,” Koko replies. She then notices the other two beings in the room herself and gives an eager wave. “Hi Ms. Kyoshi! Hi Ms. Rangi! I’ve been training!” 

“I can see. You seem to be having a lot of fun,” Kyoshi says, walking up to the two. 

“Yeah! You think you could show me some avatar moves one day?”

“Avatar moves?” Kyoshi chuckles. 

“Mm-hmm! You gotta know some cool moves as Avatar, right?” Koko begins to make chopping motions with her arms. “Somethin’ to easily kick the bad guys butts! I wanna be as strong as you!”

“Maybe when you are a little older.” Kyoshi taps her on the nose. “You have to learn from Ms. Hei-ran first and Ms. Rangi. They are some of the best teachers I know.”

“If you really want to be as strong as Kyoshi and I teach you, don’t expect me to go easy on you,” Rangi states. This does not deter Koko in the slightest. 

“I can do it!”

“She is a quick learner, already is getting the basics down quite well.” Hei-ran says. “She will make a fine warrior one day if she so chooses. Now,” she gives a small pat on Koko’s back, “run along. The adults need to have a talk.”

Koko whines. “I was having fun with you!”

“And you can have fun with Mr. Jinpa. I am sure he is around. I can catch up with you later and bring my daughter and Kyoshi along as well. Now go.” Hei-ran gives her a nudge. With a small pout on her face, Koko leaves. The older woman seems to be one of the only people who can break her stubbornness in two, even before it crops up. Once she is gone, Hei-ran looks at the other two women. 

“She is something else,” Hei-ran states. 

Kyoshi’s eyes linger at the exit. It’s a first to be asked for training by someone. Normally, that falls onto someone else’s shoulders. Yet Koko's eager expression remains in her mind. After another moment, the Avatar speaks. “Yes, she is.”

“How was she behaving?” Rangi asks her mother. 

“Fine. Determined but gets a little ahead of herself.” Hei-ran pauses. Her eyes shift to the side. “And she should not be eavesdropping.”

There is a sudden noise of someone yelping. Then, there is the sound of feet hitting against the floorboard before fading away. 

“How did you know?” Kyoshi asks, turning her attention back at the older firebender. 

“Mother and teacher intuition. Now that we are alone...You know she has taken a shining to you both. Couldn’t stop talking about either of you while she was with me.”

“Really?” Rangi asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. Went on and on about how impressed and amazed she is over you two. She still feels bad about stealing one of your fans, Kyoshi, but she was hoping to trade it for some food. Though that seemed to work out anyway.” Hei-ran pauses for a moment, gathering her thoughts. “The hunt for a family is not going well I’ve heard.”

“No,” Kyoshi sighs, giving a slight shake of her head. “It has been rough.”

“It’s hard to find a right match for her. Even then, she has to like the people and that itself has become a feat,” Rangi adds on.

“I want to make sure it is a perfect fit.”

Hei-ran laughs. “No family is ever perfect, Kyoshi. If you search for that, you will never find a place for Koko. Though, sometimes that answer is closer than you think.”

Rangi and Kyoshi exchange looks at each other. It takes a moment before either process what has been said. Rangi is the one who speaks for the two of them. “Are you seriously suggesting we take her in?”

“The Avatar and whoever they end up with, if they so choose, are allowed to have a family. There is nothing wrong with that. Like I said, Koko has taken a shining towards you two and I would hope that with all your work trying to find this ‘perfect’ home, you two have as well towards her.”

Kyoshi rubs the back of her neck. “We move around so much, do you really think that is a good idea? I don’t...want to just leave her like that. By herself.”

“You have many people here to help you. She will never be alone. Think about it.”

* * *

Even at night, when the sun sleeps behind the horizon and the stars and moon take its place in the sky, the world is hot. Even cooled by the darkness, mugginess hangs in the hair. There is little to do to cope when trying to sleep. The best anyone can muster is keeping the windows open for circulation. Even if hot air still comes in at least it will not be trapped inside. Sleeping with no covers aids in the struggle. Any little bit helps.

Kyoshi does her best to slip into a deep slumber. She finds brief periods of nothingness but they never last long. It does not help that snuggling up to her girlfriend is practically out of the question. Pressed up against a body that has a literal flame inside of them will only make things worse. The Avatar wishes she could be like Rangi, comfortable in the heat. A soft snore escapes the firebender as she peacefully rests. 

During one of her periods of fleeting unconsciousness, something cuts it short. Kyoshi snaps up to her elbows, blinking back sleep and darkness as her eyes adjust to the low light. “Huh? Wha?” Staring back at her are a pair of dark brown eyes. “Koko? What are you doing up?”

It is well into the night now. A time where only a few dare to take part in. The air itself is still, no chirping that usually accompanies the summer world can be heard. Everyone and every creature is asleep. All but Koko. There is a creaking as the girl shifts on her feet. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Koko whispers. “I had a nightmare.”

“A nightmare. They aren’t nice. I get them also. They can’t hurt you.”

Koko mumbles something Kyoshi does not catch. The Avatar yawns, attempting to wake up more and allow her brain to work properly. “Is everything okay?”

“Can...Can I sleep with you and Ms. Rangi? I keep seeing monsters in my room.”

“Oh.” There are no threats at all in this house but the darkness does not care. Nor does a child’s racing mind when still in a new and unknown place. Kyoshi shifts so she can reach and arm out towards her girlfriend. “Rangi. Rangi wake up.”

The firebender groans. She keeps her eyes shut as she speaks. “What is it, Kyoshi?”

“Koko can’t sleep. Nightmares and monsters. She wants to sleep with us.”

“There are no monsters here, this is one of the safest places on earth. Just go into the room and show her everything is okay.”

“Come on, Rangi. Do you firebenders have to be so tough? What’s the harm?”

“If I let her, will you let me sleep?”

“Yes.”

Rangi sits up, creating room for a small body. Kyoshi does so as well. Once a spot is created, Koko is quick to climb into the large bed. She nestles herself between the two women. With the light from the far away stars and moon streaming into the room, a smile on the girl’s face can just be made out. Koko settles down on the mattress. Kyoshi rests on her side, her head in her raised hand. 

“Comfortable?” she asks the young girl. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Koko stares up at Kyoshi. “How did you get those scars on your arm?”

“A battle,” Kyoshi replies, not really wanting to relive that night. 

“Did you win? Was it a bad person.”

“Yes and yes.”

“Koko, we need to sleep and so do you,” Rangi cuts in. “A warrior needs their rest. Hush.”

“Sorry.” Koko shuts her eyes. 

Knowing she will not find sleep anytime soon, Kyoshi remains awake, watching the young girl slowly slip into dreams. Hopefully, they are better than whatever awoke her. Having someone else around, knowing they are only an arm’s reach away, definitely is the best medicine against nightmares. As she watches the Koko sleep peacefully, the Avatar can’t help but reach out and brush back some of her messy, dark bangs. The girl mumbles something before unconsciously shifting into a more comfortable position. 

“Do you really think you can let her go?” Rangi’s voice breaks through the darkness. 

Kyoshi pulls her hand back. “I don’t know. I just want her to have a nice place to grow up in and enjoy her childhood.”

Rangi sits up, allowing for Kyoshi to get a better look at her. The firebender shifts her bronze eyes at the sleeping girl. There is a soft smile on her face. “She is a cute kid, I won’t lie. As a lot of spunk.”

Kyoshi smiles a little. She has caught Koko on multiple occasions watching Rangi do her training, shooting fire out of her feet and hands. Sometimes, a little too close for comfort. At first, the firebender didn’t like the idea of the girl watching her and being a possible distraction. Though, as of late, Kyoshi has caught her girlfriend with a smile on her face as she is being watched. 

“Your mother seems to have taken a shining to her.”

“She must be really special. Not every one of her students can worm their way into her heart like that.”

There is a moment of silence before Kyoshi continues. “What do you think we should do?”

“I don’t know. We can keep looking and seeing if anyone will take her in and just hope for the best. We can keep visiting her and make sure everything is going smoothly, though who knows how that family would react to that. 

“Or we can let her grow up here with us. My mother can help take care of her as well as the others. There are pros and cons to them both. Whatever you think, I’ll be at your side. But right, I want to sleep.”

“Alright.” Careful not to disturb Koko, Kyoshi leans forward and gives her girlfriend a kiss. “Goodnight.”

* * *

The aroma of noodles fills the area as Rangi cooks lunch. Kyoshi’s mouth water’s at the smell and her stomach growls, wanting the food now. But it must wait a little while longer. She attempts to help out her girlfriend. However, Koko quickly overtakes the roll, getting whatever the firebender needs. During it, Rangi lets the young girl stir some of the noodles around in the pot and even taste test them. Once there is a stamp of approval from Koko, the food is handed out. 

The three settle down at the table. There is idle chatter at first, mostly asking Koko how her day has been, as she has spent the morning with Jinpa. The young girl recounts gleefully spending her time with him and the monk using his airbending to play with her. Rangi has to state during Koko’s rambling not to talk with a mouth full of food. Finally, halfway through their lunch, it is Kyoshi’s turn to speak. 

“So, Koko, do you like it here?”

“I do. It’s alotta fun.”

“And what about everyone else?”

Koko is about to speak again but stops short, letting herself swallow her food. “I like everyone. It’s nice here...Why do you ask?” Koko tilts her head to the side.

“Well, Kyoshi and I have been talking and so has everyone else,” Rangi pipes up. “And we were thinking. If you want, would you like to stay here forever?”

“What?” Her eyes go wider and brighter than either women has ever seen. 

“It is only if you want. We aren’t going to force you to stay if you don’t want to,” Kyoshi tells her. “But if you choose, Rangi and I can take care of you the most.”

“So you two would be my moms?”

“Yes.”

“And Ms. Hei-ran will be my grandmother? What would Mr. Jinpa be?”

“We can figure that out later. Do we take this as a ‘yes’?” Ragni asks. 

Koko rocks from side to side in thought. After some time, she nods. “I would like that.”

“I guess we are going to have to figure out what you will call us,” Kyoshi states. “Why don’t you finish eating and go tell Hei-ran and Jinpa the good news?”

Koko beams before wolfing down her food. Once there is nothing left in her bowl, she darts off, leaving Kyoshi and Rangi to clean up her mess. 

“She is going to have to learn to pick up after herself,” Rangi says. 

“She will eventually. Let her be happy,” Kyoshi replies. “I just hope we are making the right decision and Koko will be happy here.”

“We will work it out. And I think Kelsang would be happy and proud of you.”

Kyoshi feels a warmth spread across her face. “You think your mother and Jinpa will be able to handle her while we finish eating? Or should we make sure she doesn’t blow something up in her excitement?” 

Almost on cue, there is a loud crash in the distance, answering the Avatar’s question. 

“Let’s go see the damage,” Rangi sighs.


End file.
